1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are in the field of grading of food items based on nutritional and other factors.
2. Related Art
Food nutritional information is commonly provided on food packaging. For example, a food label may indicate the serving size, grams of protein and carbohydrates, and ingredients of a food item. The number of different pieces of information provided for a food item can make it difficult to compare different food products.